Hikaru X Reader
by CealiaShaliky
Summary: This story is about how you (the reader) met and fell in love with Hikaru Hitachiin, and a few other things that happen...
**Your Point of View**

RING RING! I slowly open my eyes and sit up, smacking my alarm clock. I look at the time and get out of bed. 6:31. I walk over to my closet look at the school uniform, a puffy banana suit in the form of a dress. No, no, NO! I am not wearing this! "Lilith come here please!" I yell for my maid. A moment later my door flies open and Lilith comes in. "Yes Lady (Y/L/N)?" she asks. "What is this piece of crap?" I say as I point at the dress. "Umm.. milady, is this a trick question?" she asks, confused. "No. Seriously, what is this? I am not wearing this to school." "But mil-" "No buts, Lilith. I am not wearing this! Iʻll just wear my own clothing today." "Milady, I donʻt think your parents will like that…" "Actually Iʻm pretty sure that they are happy with this as long as I donʻt talk to them. You know how they are." "Milady you know that's not true. They love you." "Lilith stop lying to me and yourself. You know that I was an accident and they donʻt want to talk to me, or about me." "I know milady, but you must wear your uniform, please!" "No, and that is final." "Yes, milady." she says as she back out of my room, closing the door.

 **3rd person**

Lilith was your only friend, and you always felt bad after you yelled or argued with her. _Sigh._ You walk to your closet and pull out your favorite (f/c) sweatshirt and some non fitted jeans. You looked kind off like a guy, and that's what you preferred. People didnʻt talk to you much, because they think you're poor and just got a scholarship to all of the expensive schools, but in reality, your family was one of the richest families in Japan. Today was your first day at Ouran High School, and you were not exited. At. All. You have short (h/c) hair like a guy's. So that didnʻt help with people not thinking you were a guy. You quickly glance at the clock. 7:47. _Crap Iʻm going to be late!,_ you think to yourself as you run out of your room and the mansion to school.

 **Time Skip**

You walk into the school and gag. PINK! EVERY WEAR! Blah. (Sorry reader-chan if you like pink!) You look around the halls and all the students are out! _Wait didnʻt school start though?_ you think, not knowing that technically school started, but you donʻt have to go to class for another hour. You take out your schedule and look at it. _Oh I have an hour until I go to class!_ You walk around the school looking for a place to play piano, one of the only things you do and you parents enjoy and you enjoy. You walk up to a room labeled _Music Room 1. There must be a piano in there itʻs a music room!_ you think as you open the door. You look in and there is nothing but dust in the room. You sweat-drop. You walk around again and then you see another music room, but this one is _Music Room 3. Well if there are so many then one of them must have a piano! Hopefully itʻs this one!_ You open the door and you get hit in the face by rose petals. You sweat-drop and look around. "Welcome." You look up to see 7 hot looking men standing in front of you. _Sigh. Why are there people here? There is actually a piano but now I canʻt play it because of these jerks!_ you think. "Umm… boss that's a guy." You see a boy with orange hair parted to the left and topaz eyes whisper to another one with blond hair and violet eyes. "Oh well this is new… Kyoya what should we do?" he asks.

 **Your Point of view**

"Well he is a customer so we treat him as a customer." A guy with black hair and glasses answers, who I assume is Kyoya. "Wait, what? What is this place?" I ask, confused. "Well sir, this is the Ouran Host Club, where men with way too much time on their hand entertain women, and in your case other men, who also have way too much time on their hands," Kyoya says. "Umm.. Kyoya this is our first openly gay guy, and guy in general to come here. What are we supposed to do?" The blond says. "Well Tamaki we-" "Woah woah woah! Iʻm not gay! I came here to play piano because, ya know, this is a music room! But you guys were here so now I canʻt Iʻm not here for your ʻHost Clubʻ! Got it?" I say angrily. "Well if you are not here as a customer then I will have to ask you to please leave," Kyoya says. "I was planing on it!" you yell as you turn to walk out but when you turn you bump into a pedestal, holding a priceless vase. _Shit!_ you think as you try to grab it before it hits the ground.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
